Harry Potter and the source of life
by It'spronouncedTolkeen
Summary: Don't read this story, I have developed it further and will soon begin writing it..my computer's been messed up and hasn't worked so all that I wrote has dissapeared...


****

CHAPTER 1 A MEETING WITH MALFOY

Harry Potter had a most remarkable life, he was soon going to birth 18. When Harry was one year old only, the evil wizard Lord Voldemort killed his parents James and Lily Potter. But when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Voldemort had died and Harry had lived with only a scar in the form of a lightning left. Harry was left to live with Aunt Petunia Dursley, Uncle Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley Dursley. There Harry had been treated like rubbish, they knew he was a wizard but didn't tell him, cause they hated everything that had to do with magic.

At Harry's eleventh birthday he was searched up by a giant, who took him to the wizarding world. He started at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

At his first year he stopped Voldemort from returning.

At his second, the chamber of secrets was opened and Harry once again stopped Voldemort.

At his fourth year he saw Voldemort return and then duelled against him, Harry escaped successfully.

Also in Harry's fifth and sixth year he fighted against Voldemort and finally killed him at his seventh.

Now Harry lived in the little town WitchCraftValley, in England. Harry had tried to be accepted at the school LightSmith, School of Auror Education. The school was grounded by the three friends Tobias Tobelin, an Auror that was one of the smartest men of wizarding history. Toderic Todson, the bravest Auror in the world, that always ran into new adventures. And Thomas Tomalo, cousin of Salazar Slytherin, and also were a traitor that was handed into the prison The Stronghold.

Harry's dream was to be an Auror and He had already started he's career by defeating Voldemort.

Harry's best friend Ron was no training for the Chuddley Cannons in the position as a keeper.

His other best friend Hermione was going a teacher study and it was almost done.

*******

Harry waked up in his bed. He had dreamed that he was playing quidditch for England in the world cup that was taking place the same summer.

He had waked up by the noise of an owl pecking on his window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said and opened the window. Hedwig was Harry's owl, which he bought before he went to his first semester at Hogwarts.

Hedwig dropped a letter on the floor. Harry opened the letter and read Ron's handwriting.

Dear Harry

At last I have been accepted to play in a game. We will play against London Swipers. Will you come? We have saved a seat for you. Hermione will come. Also we have tickets for the World cup final Quidditch game, you can come their to. Write as fast as you can. With love, Ron.

Harry was just about to take a quill and parchment but another owl flied through the open window. Hermiones owl Viktor (named after her boyfriend Viktor Krum). 

Dear Harry

I have been accepted to teach at Hogwarts for the subject Arithmancy. Are you also coming to the burrow to see the two games? If I know you right you will. With love, Hermione.

Harry put Hermiones letter down and took his quill and parchment when a third owl entered. This time, a big brown owl that he did not recognise. It gave Harry one of the six letters and then flied away.

Mr. Potter

You have been accepted at LightSmith School of Auror Education. There are ten students of each grade and there are three different homes. The Tomalo home, The Tobelin Home and The Toderic Home. Every home has a Quidditch team that you can be chosen to. 

The school Supplies for this year. 

1 Cauldron

1 Wand

3 sets of wizard robes

Books

The Dark Arts of Evil, by Albert Alan

Transfiguration Is the Subject, by Miranda McGonnagall

Courses, Charms, Jinxes and hexes, by Bernard Berlings and Barthelomeus Escure

Magic with the body, by Sighfred Simons

Not To be seen, by Harald Heart

Some of the most important subjects of magic, by Thedoric Thorpe

At 12 a clock 1 September the train LightSmith Express will leave from platform 9 and three quarters, Kings Cross, London. We will then take the M/S LightSmith all the way to school.

Then there was a triangle built of four triangles, three in every end and one in the middle and in the middle triangle was the letters LS and the surrounding three had one T for each.

Harry took the quill and the parchment and wrote a letter, first to Ron.

Dear Ron

I am glad that you are going to play your first game. Off course I will be there and watch. Shall I come to the burrow first? Or shall I come directly to the games? If I may I will be glad too see the final too. I have been accepted at LightSmith now and I will start there this September. Write soon. With love Harry.

Dear Hermione

I'm glad you have become a teacher. I guess the students will be terrorised by two McGonnagall from now. What happened to Professor Vector? Yes I will come to the burrow and see the games. I have been accepted to LightSmith and I will start this September. With love Harry.

Harry called Hedwig down from her cage, he put the two letters on her foots.

"Take this one to Ron, and this one to Hermione", he said and opened the window.

Hedwig flied out into the sky.

Harry opened the door to his house and walked out towards a restaurant that he always went to at the morning. "Fabian Fords Fast Food for the Whole Family" was one of the most famous and loved restaurants in the city. Fabian Ford, the owner was a round blonde young boy quite fat.

When Fabian saw Harry walk inside he immediately ran to him.

"Mr. Potter what can I get you? The usual?" asked Fabian.

"Yes please", Harry answered. Fabian took his wand and waved it. POOF! And on a plate where, some toasts, bacon, egg Yorkshire pudding and a tiny piece of steak. On another plate was some CeriOwls, Harry's favourite cereals, and in two cups where in one a glass of pumpkin juice, and in the other was "Bertie Botts Tea of Unknown Flavours," made by the same company that made "Bertie Botts many flavoured beans". The teas had many flavours: corn, cucumber, apple, carrot, lettuce, strawberry, earth, brown beans, pumpkin, orange, lemon, and whatever you can imagine. This time the flavour was kind of sour. To find out what flavour it was you would have to drink it. When he had drank it, it was written the letters s-w-e-a-t at the bottom of the cup.

"Yuck!" Harry burst out.

"Would you like a Daily Prophet, Sir?" Asked Fabian Ford.

"Yes please. How much?"

"It's free for you Mr. Potter." Harry took the paper and read the first page.

**__**

Parade at the valley

The 23 of August a Parade celebrating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Nameds death. The parade will take place at Witch Craft Valley, a new built neighbourhood near London, where the hero Harry Potter lives. Harry Potter did not agree to sit in the biggest wagon called "Victory Wagon". The parade is called "Parade of Potter" and is mostly filled with muggleborneds and squibs. At the second July, Tom Mervolo Riddle also called Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who was killed. Harry James Potter killed him. The year of 1978 at Halloween, Lily Marianne Potter, Borned Evans, and her husband James Alec Potter was killed by Riddle. But when Riddle turned his eyes towards little one-year-old Harry. The Avada Kedavra course was turned back towards Riddle and he died. Little Harry only had a scar left. The year of 1991 Riddle returned and the year of 1995 this summer he finally was killed forever. So remember, be at Witch Craft Valley and see the Parade of Potter at the 23 of August.

Written By Avi Eraldo

And then there was a picture of him Harry Potter. It was true Harry had turned it down, he didn't want everybody to believe that he liked to be a hero.

The 23 of August? Today it was the 14 of August.

***********

When Harry had ate all his breakfast he paid 2 galleons and then walked towards the exit.

"Hey! Watch were you step", said a very familiar and unpleasant voice. "Well isn't it Potter".

"Bug off, Malfoy", Harry said and tried to walk past him, but Malfoy put a hand in front of him.

"This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Markus Flint." Said Malfoy. " And this is Sabrina Sabbet, Marsellus Mason, Indiana Port, Ian Butch, Gary Balting, Monica Montana, and" Next thing he said was in a whisper. "Sebastian LeStrange, you know that name right? The son of the one whom killed your filthy mudblood friend for godfather. Yes he is the son of Bellatrix LeStrange." Now Harry was really angry. Harry took out his wand just as Malfoy, Parkinson, Flint, Sabbet, Balting, Montana and LeStrange was about to do it. The rest of them were to slow.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's disarming course was so strong that all the seven wands were in the air. "Petrificus totalus!" Malfoy's arms slammed by his sides and his legs sat like glue together. Malfoy felled down on the ground and could only move his eyes.

Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Mason, Port and Butch raised their wands at the same time that Harry was going to shout the words Expelliarmus. But when the words came it was from another mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Fabian Ford. The five of them lost their wands.

"A mudblood!" shouted LeStrange when he saw Fabian.

"Thank you Mister Pureblood for making us know your opinion of muggleborneds", said Fabian and walked past the gang to Harry's right side. Parkinson, Bullstrode, Sabbet and Montana took Malfoy's body to the side. The rest of the gang got ready to fight with their hands.

"Rictusempra!" shouted Harry.

"Tarrantellegra!" shouted Fabian.

A silver ball hit Goyle in his stomach and he vomited on the ground something that looked like big pieces of blueberry pie and then fell backwards. Crabbe's legs started dancing without control.

Flint, Mason, Port, Butch, Balting and LeStrange went to fight with their hands and legs. Flint Mason and Port went against Fabian while Butch Balting and LeStrange went against Harry. All six of them were big builded and strong. Specially Mason, Butch and LeStrange. Harry had no chance of seeing what Flint, Mason, Port and Fabian was doing. LeStrange kicked Harry on his shoulder, Butch hit him in the stomach and Balting did not get a chance to do anything.

"Dungiowrapo!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Balting. Baltings tongue made a tie and he couldn't speak a word. "Loduserio!" now Harry was pointing his wand at Butch. Nobody except Harry understood why Butch started screaming and holding his hands over his ears. The Loderus course made the person that got it to hear a screaming noise in his ears for a long time and the screaming was louder then you can imagine. Then Harry turned to LeStrange.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry heard Parkinson shout on the background.

"Blindosium!" Harry shouted. LeStranges eyelids went shut and he couldn't see a thing. Harry kicked him one time in his stomach then hit him hard in the face. Butch, Balting and LeStrange were crawling on the ground and somehow Flint, Mason and Port also were on the ground, Fabian was still standing up. Now Crabbe and Goyle had got on their legs. They had also taken their wands and Fabian and Harry had noticed it too late.

"Crucio!" shouted Crabbe.

"Engorgio!" shouted Goyle.

Both courses hit Fabian and he screamed of pain. He felled down on the ground and swelled.

"You idiots, why did you do unforgivable courses!" Parkinson shouted.

Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy (who now had been reduced to normal) helped the others (some of them still not reduced, such as Butch, Balting and LeStrange) on feet's and then all of them transferred away.

Many people were looking at Harry and Fabian (who had fainted). But Harry just took his wand. "Reducio!" and Fabian were recovered from the swelling. Harry bore Fabian's body inside the restaurant and into the fireplace. Harry took some floo powder.

"St: Mungos hospital!" Harry shouted and the two of them travelled to the little fireplace in the little room with the little desk, with a little woman sitting behind it.

"I have told you once and I'm telling you again, we do not take in dragons with fire-fever!" said the women to a man with a hood and a bundle in his hands. Then there was a loud squeaking noise and a flame of fire burst out from the bundle the man was holding. The desk was sat on fire and the man hurried towards the fireplace, he bounced into harry but kept running then he turned around looked at Harry's scar.

"By Merlin's beard", then he looked at the desk and remembered that they were still trying to get him.

"I'll get you, you cockroach-eating troll-boogie!" yelled the woman behind the desk. "NEXT!"

*********

After a long line it was finally Harry's turn.

"This man has been attacked and hit by a Cruciatus and an Engorgio course." Harry said.

"Oh god!" shouted the woman. "Fourth floor! I'll send message after an Auror." Then a flying bed appeared from nowhere, and through the big door a woman stepped out.

"Follow me, please," she said and then walked through the doors and the bed -now suddenly carrying Fabian- followed her. Harry also walked at the side of the bed.

They walked through the doors and down a hallway where Harry had been before. They came to a stairway and they walked up, first floor, second, third, and at last, fourth! Through a new hallway, leading to a door.

"Liam Polters ward for unconscious spell damage", the healer said and opened the door. She put Fabian's body at a bed. She walked out from the ward and left them alone.

"You should not have used your fathers wand. Remember that your father doesn't live anymore and we use it as a memory not as a toy!" said a woman in her late forties to someone that looked like her daughter.

"But mom! I thought it was my wand."

"Salmia Weasley! Don't you lie on me!" said her mother.

"Mom don't you think that maybe she is telling the truth?" said another girl that harry had not noticed, the girl lying on the bed was in Harry's age and the girl next to their mother was a few years older then Harry. All of them had red hair.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help listening, but did you say your name was Weasley?" asked Harry curious if they were relatives with his friend Ron Weasley.

"Yes, I am Saia Weasley and if you have a problem with Weasley's then I don't care." Said the mother.

"No, I was just wondering, are you on any way relatives with Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Asked Harry thinking of Ron's parents.

"Yes, I do, I was married to Arthur Weasley's brother Bilius Weasley." Answered Saia Weasley.

"How do you know them?" asked the older daughter. "I am Sandra Weasley."

"There son Ron and I are best friends," Harry answered.

"By Merlin's shoes!" said the mother.

"Your Harry Potter!" said the younger daughter and then blushed.

"This is my little sister Salmia." Said Sandra after an awkward moment of staring at Harry. "And I heard that you have been accepted at LightSmith, I also go there."

"Why have I never met you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We live to far from London, we live in Scotland, we are just here visiting Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly. We have educated at Hat-trick, School of Magic in Edinburg.

"At summers we always travel to England to leave Sandra here, then we travel back to Scotland so I gets to school in time", said Salmia.

"But this year Salmia was stupid enough to borrow her fathers old wand and it wasn't used for ages so the spell backfired and she fell unconscious." Said Saia Weasley giving her daughter an angry look.

"I thought it was my wand, mom.

The door opened and in walked the Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

"I have heard that a person named Fabian Ford has been coursed by a cruciatus and a Engor… Harry!" said Tonks when she saw Harry.

"Tonks!" said Harry.

"Professor Tonks", said Sandra Weasley.

"Weasley!" said Tonks.

"Do you two now each other?" asked Harry.

"Yes of course!" said Tonks. "Miss Weasley is a student at LightSmith, my student."

"What! Your a teacher at the school" said Harry.

"Yes, I put in a good word for you, so you could get in, not that you need it but the headmaster is not very fund of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is very fund of you, and Dumbledores friend is Yates enemy's," Said Tonks.

"Yates?" asked Harry.

"Crispin Yates, the headmaster of LightSmith." Tonks explained.

"You mean Crispin Yates, the deatheater!" shouted Harry.

"SHUT IT!" shouted Tonks and then gave a look at the Weasley's but they were in a deep conversation and hadn't heard a thing. "Harry!" whispered Tonks. "That's classified information, Top Secret! How did you get to know that. If the parents of the students knew they would go berserk!"

"I wont tell anyone, but why in hell do you have a deatheater as headmaster", Harry asked.

"When Cornelius Fudge went at Hogwarts, he got best friend with Crispin Yates. So when Yates got busted, and said that he had acted under the Imperio course, total Bullshit, of course Fudge let him go. It was classified and Yates was an Auror and when he got old and tired he got principal at LightSmith", said Tonks. "So, now tell me how you got to know he was a deatheater."

"That's classified information Tonks", Harry said.

"Very well!" Tonks said in an irritated voice. "Now is this Fabian Ford?" Pointing at Fabian.

"Yes, that's him."

"Well how did the coursers look like?" asked Tonks.

"You mean what were their names?" asked Harry.

"Well, do you have their names?" asked Tonks.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle". Harry answered.

"You mean the sons of Villhelm Crabbe and Gillian Goyle?" asked Tonks.

"The same."

"I put a wanted page for them, he will probably try to escape." Said Tonks.

"Yes I guess," said Harry.

"I got to go, maybe the old gang can meet sometime, talk about old memories, bye," Tonks said and apperated away.

**************

When Harry woke up two days later there was an owl waiting for him outside the window. It was the snow-white owl Hedwig with two letters tied around her legs.

Dear Harry 

I'm glad you have been accepted at LightSmith, you can come to the burrow, at Tuesday 11 a clock. With love Ron.

Dear Harry

Didnt you hear that professor Vector disappeared two weeks ago? And that comment about McGonnagall, and me, I will take that as a compliment. I'm glad you have been accepted for LightSmith. With love, Hermione.

*************

At 5 minutes to 11 the next day, Harry stood ready at the little fireplace he had in his house. He through the floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped inside.

"The Burrow," Harry said and the flames took him away.


End file.
